


Lazy Day

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kagehina Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beeping of the alarm is always a dreaded sound, but when it echoes in the room at 10am in the weekend it’s a little more bearable.<br/>Still, the black-haired boy just groans, giving a light shove to his boyfriend in a silent request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sopitis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sopitis).



The beeping of the alarm is always a dreaded sound, but when it echoes in the room at 10am in the weekend it’s a little more bearable.

Still, the black-haired boy just groans, giving a light shove to his boyfriend in a silent request.

«Yeah, yeah…» Yawning, he quickly shuts the alarm, before sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Glancing at the clock, he decides he might as well get up, but a hand grabs him by his shirt and drags him back to bed, before two arms wrap around him, holding him close.

«Kageyaaamaaa!» Hinata can’t help but giggle, his boyfriend’s hair tickling his neck as he buries his face just between his neck and his shoulder.

«Come on, let me go. Don’t you want breakfast?» The only reply he receives is a grunt. He waits, hoping for a proper reply, but when there’s only silence to answer him, he wiggles around until he’s facing Kageyama, smiling at him.

«Come on, we can’t sleep all morning.» Even though he’s so focused on staying in bed, his eyes are open, and he’s very much awake, frowning.

«Yes we can.» The redhead can’t help but laugh at that, even though the idea does sound appealing.

«Kageyamaaa.» He sighs, as the smaller boy brings their faces close together. Their foreheads touch, brown eyes looking curiously in blue eyes.

«…just five more minutes.» Hinata would be lying if he said sleeping a couple of minutes more didn’t cross his mind, even though it’s late. So he accepts, not really reluctantly.

«Fiiine.» He wraps his arms around him, diving his head down to place it on his chest. A light weight moves over his hair, and it’s not a mystery what it is when he can feel Kageyama’s nose inhaling his scent, closing his eyes and soaking in the warmth of their closeness.

 

The rays of sun filtering through the window are unwanted over Kageyama’s eyes, even moreso when they’re the reason he wakes up.

Moving his head just so the light won’t bother him anymore, he’s about to doze off again before he notices the number displayed on the clock.

It’s 11am, and all he can think, looking at the boy peacefully sleeping against his chest, is ”fuck”.

«Hinata… it’s 11am, wake up.» He shakes his shoulder a little, and his eyes open sleepily. Yawning, he sits up, before stretching his arms. It takes a few seconds before his words register, his eyes widening.

«Kageyama, you said five minutes!» He pouts, getting up. He bends over to pick up the clothes forgotten on the ground the night before, and all Kageyama can do is stare, hesitating on replying.

«…you fell asleep too.» He turns around to send him a death glare, before wiggling his way in his clothes.

«Whose fault do you think it is? Idiot!» He sticks his tongue out to his boyfriend, before stalking off towards the kitchen.

 

«By the way, today we have to go pick up Natsu, don’t forget!»

«What?»

«She’s sleeping here tonight, I told you!»

«What? No, you didn’t!»

«I did! Or… I think I did? I might’ve forgotten…»

«Dumbass!»

 

Kids don’t like him. It’s always been a matter of fact, and the reason he feels uncomfortable with children around.

And Hinata dragged him to pick up Natsu at her school. With plenty of kids around.

«Couldn’t I just wait home?» There’s a few parents that look at his scowl a bit worried, and a few children seem to point at him, whispering things to each other or their parents. He doesn’t really look like a bad person, but he definitely looks scary.

«And leave me here to wait in the cold alone? No way! Come on, I see her getting out!» Giving one last squeeze to the hand he held tightly in his, he lets it go to raise it and get the little girl’s attention.

The young Hinata sprints her way through her classmates, before clinging to her brother, almost making him fall at the impact.

«Big brother!! Kageyama!!» She squeezes Shoyou one last time, before hugging the taller boy as well, making the older laugh.

«Let’s run home, yeah? It’s freezing here!» She quickly nods at her brother’s statement, letting Tobio go.

«You will never guess what we learnt today!» Walking home, Natsu stays between them, her little hands engulfed by their bigger ones.

 

«I can’t believe it. A nine year old beat you five times in a row.» Shouyou tries to not accompany the sentence with a laugh, he really does, but he can’t help it, receiving a death glare by a blushing Kageyama.

«Shut up! I never played this game! That ‘s all!» He pouts, much to Natsu’s enjoyment. She laughs, happy.

«I never played it either! I’m just good, right big brother??» She looks at her brother, eyes sparkling, and all he can do is nod, smiling at her excitement.

«If I’m so bad, why don’t you try?» He hands him the controller, challengingly.

Hinata stares at it for a few seconds, before shrugging and accepting. He’s had enough gaming sessions with Kenma to beat his younger sister.

…or so he thought, before sitting down and losing ten times in three different games.

«What were you saying?» Kageyama can’t help but smile smugly at the sight of a speechless Shouyou.

«That was- amazing, Natsu! So my sister is a gaming champion and I didn’t know, huh?» Instead of being sad about his defeat, he decides to praise Natsu and get up, lifting her up and twirling her around, enjoying the squeals of happiness and surprise coming from Natsu and laughing.

All Kageyama can do at such a cute display is lean back and smile. Looking at what a wonderful person his boyfriend is, he definitely deems himself lucky.

 

«Can I sleep between you two? Can I? Can I? It’ll be like sleeping with mom and dad!» In her cute little pajamas, hands held together and eyes sparkling, Natsu looks so adorable that they can’t tell her no. Lifting the blankets to let her in, they let her snuggle up between the two of them, giggling.

«Goodnight, Natsu.» Hinata leaves a kiss on her forehead, smiling.

«Good…» A yawn interrupts her sentence, and she sleepily rubs one of her eyes before completing it.

«Goodnight…!» Her eyes slowly close, tired, and Kageyama looks at Hinata thoughtfully, before bringing his face close to his boyfriend’s, over Natsu’s head. After kissing him, he just smiles, talking softly before drifting off to sleep.

«Goodnight.»


End file.
